


Red

by missigma



Series: Mobscast [2]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M, Mobscast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-15 23:43:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missigma/pseuds/missigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the world of mobscast, Rythian is a bounty hunter and Lalna is a  scientist, at least when he’s not preoccupied with the darker deeds of Xephos’ organization. They both spend quite a lot of time plotting each other’s doom, with this particular story being one of the rare exceptions. There’s honestly not much plot here, just porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red

Late in the afternoon, Lalna noticed the red neckerchief sitting knotted on his windowsill. It was a familiar invitation, but today there was no note in Rythian’s neat but narrow handwriting to prescribe a date or even make a demand to accompany it. The scientist pocketed the thin cotton square, already planning the rest of his night around the likelihood that he would be ambushed as soon as he arrived at the small flat that the bounty hunter kept above the tailor’s shop.

All the same, Lalna still made his way into the city hastily, already eagerly anticipating the conflict to come . He quickly clambered up the stairs just inside the shop’s entrance, still debating how exactly he should make his entrance. At his knock, the door was abruptly yanked open, revealing Rythian in the doorway, his pistol already drawn.

“I got your message,” Lalna pressed the crimson kerchief into Rythian’s hand as he pushed past him, slipping into his flat. Without holstering his weapon, Rythian bolted the door behind him. Ducking his head, he gently lifted the edge of the curtains to peer out the nearby window. “I didn’t bring anyone with me,” Lalna frowned at the man, but Rythian only ignored him. Sighing, Lalna hung up his coat and hat near the door. “Well, I’ll just help myself to some of this while you’re busy,” he said as he reached for a bottle and a glass from the table that stood closest to Rythian’s armchair.

After another moment, Rythian turned back to him, finally holstering his pistol. “One of Ridge’s men followed you,” he informed Lalna, glowering at him.

“Are you actually surprised by that?” Lalna replied, finding a seat on the couch. For a few long seconds, Rythian stood motionless, watching as the scientist raised his glass to his mouth. Breaking the long silence, Lalna spoke: “Why am I here anyways? Are you going to try to take me in again?”

A few quick steps brought Rythian to stand before the couch, where he rocked back on his heels as if nerving himself up for something. He bent down, pulling the glass from Lalna’s fingers to set it safely on the table beside him. Before Lalna could protest his loss, Rythian knelt down on the couch, straddling the man’s left thigh, and kissed him.

Underneath him, Lalna went still, his exclamation of surprise lost in Rythian’s mouth. He shifted, allowing Rythian to settle more comfortably into his lap. Rythian cupped his chin in one hand, reaching around with the other to thread his fingers through Lalna’s blond hair. He pressed his tongue to the seam of Lalna’s lips, encouraging him to part them. Lalna opened up to him eagerly, slipping the tip of his tongue across Rythian’s own. He stretched up when Rythian began to withdraw, nipping at his lower lip. 

Twisting his handful of Lalna’s hair, but not yet tugging at it, Rythian held the scientist in place as he sat back to study his face. Curious, Rythian traced his thumb along the edge of Lalna’s brow bone as his eyes lingered on the dark bruising that stubbornly remained at the corner of Lalna’s eye. He was unused to seeing Lalna bear any injuries that Rythian hadn’t inflicted himself. By the particular shades of green and yellow that edged the outside Lalna’s eye socket, as well as by his own experiences, Rythian judged that the injury must be at least a week old.

“Were you worried about me?” Lalna teased. His hands came up, closing around either side of Rythian’s jaw in order to make his own examination. He took careful note of the shallow cut that lay high on Rythian’s cheekbone and the fading bruise at the corner of his jaw. The marks hardly surprised Lalna; it seemed that every time he encountered the bounty hunter, his collection of bruises, scars and broken bones had grown. What was far more shocking was that Rythian allowed his careful inspection, keeping still for him even when Lalna ran his fingers over the old scars that lined his chin and scored his lips deeply.

“No,” Rythian answered seriously, despite Lalna’s tone. “I wasn’t worried.”

Rolling his eyes a little, Lalna dropped his hands back to his sides. “What’s this about then? Was this about something else or did you just want some ass?”

The bounty hunter took a moment to consider his reply. “It might have been a little of the latter,” he allowed, but he refused to elaborate further. Instead, Rythian leaned back in, pressing his lips just below Lalna’s ear. As he layered kisses along Lalna’s throat, he clumsily began to unbutton Lalna’s shirt. For a moment Lalna allowed him to struggle with the garment, before batting his hands away to work at the buttons himself. Rythian moved his mouth back up Lalna’s jaw to find his lips again as he hurriedly began to pull off his own clothes as well. 

As he undressed, he leaned forwards to grind his knee against Lalna crotch, drawing a quick gasp from him. Already stripped down to the waist, Lalna reached out to palm at Rythian’s ass as the man pulled off his undershirt. “Stand up,” Lalna told him, already beginning to rise, one steadying hand at Rythian’s waist while his other remained on his ass. Awkwardly, Rythian found his feet, relying on Lalna to guide him as they moved around the edge of the couch to finally stand just behind it. There, the scientist pinned him against the couch with his hips, his half-hard cock pressing against Rythian’s own. He again kissed the bounty hunter’s mouth, smiling against his mouth as the man pushed his whole body up into him, before taking him by his arms and spinning him round.

Rythian steadied himself, holding tight to the back of the couch as Lalna rocked his hips against him. The scientist’s hands slid up over the muscles in his arms to rest on his shoulders, before finally pushing down hard. Well aware of what Lalna wanted, Rythian resisted for a moment, hesitant to allow the scientist that much control over him. Eventually, he relented and bent at the waist, sinking down to rest both his chest and his arms on the couch. Lalna rewarded him with a soft smattering of kisses at the junction of his neck and shoulders as he began to work Rythian’s fly open. A few buttons later, both his trousers and underdrawers slid down to gather round his ankles.

With one hand, Lalna gripped Rythian’s left shoulder, though the man had made no move to stand. He slid the other down his side, careful not to put pressure on the healing bruises that spread across the lowest section of Rythian’s ribcage. At the bounty hunter’s hip, his fingers slid up to rest on Rythian’s behind, grabbing at his ass.

“Stay here,” Lalna whispered, releasing his hold on Rythian’s shoulder to make his way into the bedroom. Immediately, Rythian rose and turned, too suspicious to allow him to roam his flat unwatched. Lalna pivoted to face him again, momentarily wondering if the bounty hunter hadn’t quite understood his meaning. The defiant light in Rythian’s eyes assured him that the man had understood, but had chosen to ignore his order.

The scientist caught Rythian off guard, grasping tightly at his bicep and slamming him into the back of the couch. The bounty hunter gasped as the sudden impact knocked the air out of his lungs. Both hands braced on the couch, he strained against Lalna’s hold, only stilling when the man twisted his fingers through his hair and pulled hard enough that he cursed. “Rythian,” Lalna yanked at a fistful of his curls. “Stay put, or I won’t fuck you,” he ordered with a smirk. Trailing his fingers down the bounty hunter’s spine, Lalna returned to his previous task. Slipping quietly into Rythian’s bedroom, he returned with a small tin of slick salve.

Rythian glanced back at him, twisting his neck in order to see him properly. He had remained still this time, bent over the couch and bracing himself against the couch with his arms in front of him. The bounty hunter fidgeted as he waited for Lalna to approach him, picking absently at a loose thread in the upholstery. Lalna paused, scooping up his forgotten drink from the table and taking a few leisurely swallows. Still finishing off his drink, Lalna gently placed his empty hand on Rythian’s back. Underneath his fingers, Rythian’s muscles tensed, freezing at his touch.

Setting the glass back on the table, Lalna pressed his palms to Rythian’s skin. Slowly, Rythian began to relax against him once more, exhaling as he  felt Lalna’s hand press between his thighs. Though he fervently hoped for some relief for his aching cock, he was disappointed when Lalna’s calloused fingers only brushed gently between his cheeks A moment later, the digits returned, now bearing a thick dollop of the salve from Rythian’s bedside. Lalna spread the substance over Rythian’s entrance in a few careful circles, before just barely penetrating him with the tips of his fingers. Rythian gasped at his teasing touch, but all too quickly the fingers were removed and Lalna stepped away.

Craning his neck to look back at Lalna, Rythian scowled at him. He raised himself up on his forearms, momentarily considering disobeying Lalna’s earlier order. Lalna raised his eyebrows at him, hands now at his own fly as he quickly undressed. That wordless rebuke was enough to convince Rythian to remain in place, settling down with a frustrated sigh, his chest once again pressed against the couch. “You alright there?” Lalna asked, grinning.

“I thought you were going to fuck me,” Rythian replied plainly, his patience wearing thin. Though Lalna laughed at that, Rythian hoped that he had managed to keep his voice from breaking into a more desperate pitch. Slowly, he slipped his hand down to grasp at his own aching length, a soft groan sounding in his throat at the contact. Shutting his eyes, Rythian began to tug  at his cock, wondering vaguely if the show might convince Lalna to hurry the fuck up.

The bounty hunter started when Lalna’s left hand closed on his hip, shaking him out of his own closed world of bliss. He peered up at Lalna, finding him much closer now. Again there was that gleeful smile, as Lalna murmured, “Are you sure you want me to fuck you? You look like you’re having a good time on your own.”

“Goddammit, Lalna,” Rythian hissed. “If you’re going to play like this, I might as well,” he grumbled, though he made no move to stand. Finally, Rythian felt Lalna’s hips press flush against his ass, his  cock hot against his bare skin. Lalna rutted against him, groaning at the slick friction of Rythian’s flesh as his cock slid between his cheeks. Rythian whimpered as the scientist’s shaft brushed over his hole, before pushing back against him. He stilled when Lalna grasped his hip a bit more firmly, taking a moment to carefully guide the thick head of his cock inside him.

“Shit,” Rythian breathed as Lalna pressed inside him, stretching him open in one long thrust. He gripped tightly at the back of the couch, ragged nails digging into the upholstery. Above him, Lalna bowed his head as he tried to grow accustomed to tightness of Rythian’s body around him. Slowly, he began to ease back, making Rythian whine softly as he moved, before slamming back into him. “Jesus,” Rythian moaned, his voice breaking at the second syllable. 

Lalna groaned, his voice low as he search for a steady rhythm. Each thrust of his hips brought a gasp from Rythian’s mouth, and as he brushed against the right spot, Rythian cried his name. Spreading his legs wider in hope of getting Lalna deeper inside him, Rythian feverishly jerked at his own cock. “Christ,” he swore when he felt his orgasm near, before coming with a long moan, his body tensing around Lalna’s cock.

As Rythian came, Lalna slumped forwards, sweat-slick chest pressed against his back. He buried his cock deep inside the bounty hunter with a few final presses of his hips, before coming as well. After a moment’s rest, he pulled his cock from Rythian, making him whimper, and turned around to lean against the couch beside Rythian. Slowly, Lalna slid down to sit on the wooden floor, with Rythian sinking down to rest against him only a few seconds later. 


End file.
